Forum:Ewan McCullough
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Okay, to start claiming click claiming under the title. name: Ewan McCullough gender : male age: 18 race : human class: vampire/empousa hunter, personality: kind yet very dangerous if you get in his way. always ready to fight. looks: brown hair, gray eyes, some muscle tone. gauntlet on left hand. history: my name is Ewan McCullough. i was raised in Glascow, scotland, by my father thomas McCullough and his wife , maria. my little brother was named ian. we lived happily until we were attacked. my father and mother were killed. my younger brother was drained and eaten. i survived by hiding away under the floorboards. i saw the glint of gold fangs and decided to avenge my family. i took what i could and did research and found what i could. my rage never quelled. i learned to fight and did what i needed to to survive. i fought many strange creatures on my journey and fell in love with a forest nymph named araela.but, she died in a forest fire that ocurred because of a non-put out fire caught the trees around it ablaze. i was sad but sadness took second chair to revenge. i traveled to a well known vampire hunter and he taught me the final things i needed.i enjoyed my time with him. one night though, it came to an end. the same vampire who killed my family devoured him. he looked me in the eyes and said " grow strong,little boy. your blood will taste better then." he laughed as he left me pinned under a fallen beam. after a while i wriggled out and my master gave me a map and told me to find haven. i left then and traveled to it using the map. Jess Lazzell 03:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You can't be both! You can only be one! Also, it doesn't say what his looks are,plus it helps to have a pic for him. And there is no such place as Glascow! If it's meant to be Glasgow, that's in Scotland! Also, you need a creature first. Also, there is no such thing as monster hunter, hunters can only hunt certain monsters. Why did his mum not raise him? Who attacked them? Where did he hide? This looks like it took three minutes to type(Jasmine Campbell, can't be asked to log on) 14:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry i was half asleep when i typed this. hold on i'll spruce it up. and his mum was killed. he only saw the glint of his fangs.Jess Lazzell 17:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) How was she killed? And like I said, what attacked them? devoured and bled dry. it was a vampire.Jess Lazzell 21:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ready:) Jess Lazzell 21:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) What is his relationship with the nymph? And you owuld need to make her unless she dies or leaves 20:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ok fixed it.Jess Lazzell 11:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) How did he find the haven? 08:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) the vampire hunter who taught him gave him a map.Jess Lazzell 10:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That should be in the history 07:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) did it better?Jess Lazzell 13:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) is it better now?Jess Lazzell 21:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ok,approved♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 10:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC)